


A Good Day, a Great Day.

by Swetz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Meet-Cute, Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swetz/pseuds/Swetz
Summary: Based off a random Tumblr prompt.Arya Stark had finally finished moving into her new apartment at King's Landing. After weeks of drinking vending machine cappuccinos, she makes her way to Starbucks to have her "good days" drink, the Lemon Bar Crème Frappuccino.Things get slightly complicated, but Arya's determined to have her "good day".
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 20
Kudos: 67





	A Good Day, a Great Day.

After a few hectic weeks of transferring to the KLU finding a pet friendly apartment, and moving in, Arya had finally found time to squeeze in a morning coffee run before classes.

“No more sucky Cappuccino from the vending machine Nym!”

Nymeria gave a friendly bark in return. A goodbye kiss and a few pets later, Arya locked her apartment and was already salivating at the thought of having her favourite drink at the Starbucks enroute to University.

The Lemon Bar Crème Frappuccino. Without the caramel topping and with sugar free vanilla.

It was the perfect drink. Sweet, sour, refreshing and creamy. And it has been forever since she had some of it.

She almost skip walked into the mildly crowded Starbucks, and three customers later, was facing a young brown-haired cashier, whose name tag read "Willow". Arya recited her order with practiced ease, and Willow typed it in an almost bored fashion, but not before finishing off with a fake chirpy goodbye.

“Here's your receipt Arya. Hope you have a good day!”

Not that Arya noticed. It was going to be a good day, a great day even. Bad days didn't start with her favourite drink!

She waited patiently as a chubby dark-haired boy made her drink, and jumped up to collect it even before her name was called out.

“Here you go...Arry. Hope you enjoy it.”

Arya didn't bother to correct him; instead, she inhaled the lemony scent of the drink almost as soon as she picked it up from the counter.

“Mmmmm....”

She began walking back to her seat, and took a sip.

“Ahhhhhhh..”

And promptly realised she had forgotten the straw and probably had a milk moustache on.

She zigzagged her way back through the rapidly increasing crowd and picked up a straw and a couple of tissues from the counter, mentally berating herself for losing the metal straw set Bran had gifted her.

Walking back to her seat, while trying to slide the the straw through the plastic cover top, she didn't notice someone pulling out a chair right in front of her

What followed was a series of unfortunate events which ruined her designated "good day".

The leg of the chair made her almost tip over; but fully determined to save her drink, Arya hopped forward on one foot, then balanced on the other, before finally steadying herself on the tabletop behind her.

Her drink safe in her hand, she let out a sigh of relief. Crisis averted.

Except not.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

The series of expletives made her turn around, and she found a pair of bright blue eyes glaring at her.

He was a dark-haired man, square jawed with faint stubble. As he stood, cursing under his breath while attempting to salvage his papers which seemed to have hot chocolate all over it, she instinctively checked him out. He was tall, towering over her by almost a feet or so. His KLU sweatshirt fit him quite snuggly, and was pulled back at the elbows showing off his veiny forearms.

He was very attractive...and oddly familiar.

“I'm really sorry..” she began, “I could- I can buy you another drink, if you'd like that?”

His piercing blue gaze met her grey.

“No thank you.” he replied sharply. “You've already ruined my day. I have to submit my papers in two days and now the information I'd collected is just gone.”

She felt really guilty. She couldn't have a nice day after ruining someone else's. She tried again.

“Look, I accept responsibility for what's happened, okay? Let me buy you a drink, and maybe I could even help you with your papers.”

That didn't seem to appease him.

“Oh yeah? Let me see you help me on my papers about the "Why the North used Dragonglass Weapons". I've been struggling through it, and now you ruined all my effort.”

He began to leave.

Arya wasn't so easily dissuaded. His stubbornness only brought out her own determination. She trailed behind him, and cornered him at the entrance,

“Excuse me.”

He rolled his eyes, but nodded, and Arya took that as her cue to continue.

“Look. You're in luck. I'm from the North, I've just transferred from Winterfell. We have a huge library there and I can request my brother to send in all the information you need.”

He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off,

“Yes, I get that you're angry. I spilled your hot chocolate, but who drinks hot chocolate in this hot weather anyways? Nevermind, don't be so grumpy, I'm telling you, I can fix this.”

He unfolded his arms,

“Alright.”

He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing,

“Alright. I'm trusting you with this. It's not like have much of a choice anyways. And about the hot chocolate, it's bloody winter. Of course I'd want hot chocolate!”

Arya couldn't help but giggle. If Southerners called this winter...she couldn't wait to return to Winterfell and inhale the crisp northern air.

His gruff voice cut through her daydreams.

“I guess I'll need your number?”

Caught off-guard, Arya just stared at him. It was as if her brain had suddenly stopped working. He probably had a beautiful girlfriend already, she reminded herself.

“I said, I need your number... to meet you?”

“Oh! Yeah, yeah give me your phone.”

She could feel herself blushing as she typed in her number. The attraction she felt towards this stranger was overwhelming. It was sad that he probably hated her for ruining his day. Or maybe even his week.

She handed him his phone. He was looking at his feet and... blushing?

“Uh.. I'm Gendry by the way.”

He was running his hand through his hair; his ears looked a little red too.

She felt her confidence grow and extended her hand forward.

“Hey, I'm Arya. Can't really say nice to meet you, but see you around.”

They shook hands, and she enjoyed the warmth of his large, calloused hand for just a second more than necessary.

“See you around too, Arya.”

He began to leave, but turned around to give her a brilliant smile.

“Just reminding you, I think you left your drink on the table inside.”

Arya couldn't help but laugh out loud, before mouthing a quick "thanks" and rushing inside to claim her drink.

It was a good day, a great day even. Bad days didn't start with her favourite drink!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot based off a prompt I found on Tumblr.  
> I'm @ginnygirl99-swetz on Tumblr if you wanna chat!  
> PS: how do you post photos on this thing? Real confusing.


End file.
